Apology of A Sorry Soul
by Inevitable Farewell
Summary: Demi harapan, Komaeda rela mengorbankan apapun, termasuk dirinya. Toh, lagipula dirinya dulu selalu diperlakukan dingin oleh teman-temannya. Dirinya hanyalah sampah tak berguna yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan mereka. Kali ini pun, mereka pasti tidak mau menganggap Komaeda sebagai salah satu dari mereka ― Benarkah? / #SA16 / Komaeda / Suicide warning


**Disclaimer**

 **Danganronpa © Spike Chunsoft**

 **Apology of a Sorry Soul © Inevitable Farewell**

 **Mengambil latar utama di Super Danganronpa 2: Case 5 dan beberapa flashback Komaeda di SMA Kibougamine**

* * *

 _Komaeda Nagito tidak pandai dalam bersosialisasi._

Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda SMA biasa yang direkrut SMA Kibougamine karena undian dan membuatnya mendapat sebutan 'Super SMA Tingkat Beruntung'. Meskipun begitu, keberuntungannya tidak bisa membuatnya lebih mudah bersosialisasi. Ia masih belum bisa menndapat teman dalam 2 bulan pertamnya di SMA Kibougamine. SMA Kibougamine memang lebih mendorong siswanya untuk melatih bakatnya dibanding berkumpul di kelas dan belajar, oleh karena itulah, teman-temannya bersikap individualis. Komaeda hanya pernah melihat mereka sekali-dua kali di dalam kelas, itu pun sebelum mereka kembali pergi.

Satu-satunya temannya adalah kesepian yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

Itulah mengapa Komaeda sering terlihat berjalan-jalan sendirian. Ketika teman-temannya melatih bakatnya, Komaeda tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melatih bakat miliknya. Ikut undian yang sering diadakan di internet? Mencoba mengikuti ujian tanpa menghapal? Berjalan-jalan dengan mata tertutup? Konyol.

 _Komaeda Nagito selalu terjebak dalam roda keberuntungan._

Komaeda memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Ketika kecil, ia hendak pergi berlibur dengan kedua orang tuanya. Itu adalah keberuntungan pertama Komaeda, karena selama ini keluarganya jarang sekali berkumpul bersama. Namun, pesawat yang ia naiki bersama kedua orang tuanya dibajak oleh sekelompok teroris. Itu adalah keberuntungan yang buruk. Lalu, ajaibnya, sebuah meteorit jatuh menimpa pesawatnya dan menyelamatkan Komaeda―seorang, karena semua penumpang sekaligus para teroris itu mati tertimpa meteorit tersebut. Meteorit itu pun telah mengambil nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi, justru karena insiden itu, Komaeda mendapatkan harta dan warisan yang besar dari mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Bukan hanya itu, dalam hari yang sama ketika ia mendapat hak warisnya, ia juga memenangkan undian untuk masuk ke SMA Kibougamine yang terkenal elitnya itu.

Benar-benar roda keberuntungan yang mengerikan.

Keberuntungan juga menjadi salah satu faktor Komaeda tidak mempunyai teman. Tentu saja orang-orang di sekitarnya akan mendapat seciprat keberuntungan Komaeda ketika ia sedang beruntung, tapi mereka juga harus kena sialnya ketika keberuntungan Komaeda sedang buruk. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan datangnya keberuntungan atau kesialan Komaeda. Terkadang kesialan muncul terlebih dahulu baru keberuntungan, atau sebaliknya. Kadang Komaeda mengalami kesialan selama satu minggu berturut-turut lalu mengalami keberuntungan selama satu minggu berturut-turut juga. Orang-orang tentu iri dengan keberuntungan yang selalu menimpanya itu. Itulah yang menyebabkan Komaeda tidak mempunyai teman.

Konyol sekali. Padahal, Komaeda tidak pernah meminta untuk memiliki bakat ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk memiliki bakat yang sebenarnya seperti dalam olahraga, pelajaran, seni, atau yang lainnya. Namun, terkadang bakatnya berguna juga. Misalnya ketika ia hendak mengebom aula sekolah, keberuntungannya membuat bukti yang ada tidak mengarah kepadanya, atau ketika mengambil undian tarik stik es krim, keberuntungannya membuatnya bisa mengambil stik yang ia inginkan.

 _Komaeda Nagito terobsesi dengan harapan (dan keputusasaan)._

Baginya, harapan dan keputusasaan sama dengan keberuntungan dan kesialannya. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar dalam kehidupan Komaeda. Mereka akan terus bergantian muncul di dalam kehidupannya. Setiap kali harapan muncul, selalu diikuti dengan keputusasaan, begitu sebaliknya. Sama seperti keberuntungannya yang selalu diikuti kesialan dan sebaliknya.

Lalu, kenapa ia bisa begitu terobsesi dengan harapan?

Persepsi keberuntungan yang terlahir dari kesialannya Komaeda terapkan juga pada harapan dan keputusasaan. Harapan juga terlahir dari keputusasaan. Semakin besar kesialannya, semakin besar pulalah keberuntungannya. Semakin besar keputusasaan, semakin besar pulalah harapan yang terbentuk. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Harapanlah yang membuatnya dapat bertahan hidup sejauh ini. Demi mendapatkan harapan yang besar, dibutuhkan pulalah keputusasaan yang besar. Komaeda memang hanya mengakui bahwa ia terobsesi dengan harapan, tapi secara tidak langsung, ia juga terobsesi dengan keputusasaan.

 _Komaeda Nagito memandang tinggi orang yang berbakat (dan memandang rendah orang yang tidak punya bakat)._

Komaeda selalu menganggap bakatnya konyol. Bakatnya mungkin berada di peringkat paling bawah dari seluruh bakat yang ada di dunia. Itulah mengapa ia selalu memuji-muji dan sangat menghormati orang-orang dengan bakat. Sebaliknya, Komaeda sangat memandang rendah dan hina orang-orang yang tidak memiliki bakat. Meskipun ia pikir bakatnya tidak patut ia banggakan, setidaknya ia masih punya bakat, tidak seperti orang-orang rendahan yang biasa saja.

Ia juga berpikir bahwa orang-orang berbakat tidak sepantasnya bergaul dengan orang-orang biasa. Seperti para bangsawan yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk bergaul dengan rakyat jelata. Mungkin dirinya juga hanyalah seorang prajurit, tapi setidaknya, ia masih pantas untuk mendapatkan hak bergaul dengan para bangsawan.

Itu sebabnya ia tidak menyukai pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat itu. Teman sekelasnya, sang Super SMA Tingkat Gamer sedang bermain dan berbincang-bincang dengan seorang murid biasa dari Sekolah Persiapan. Murid biasa itu tidak pantas duduk sejajar dengan teman sekelasnya. Pernah juga ia lihat salah satu teman sekelasnya, sang Super SMA Tingkat Fotografer, makan siang bersama murid biasa dari kelas yang sama dengan murid biasa yang bergaul dengan Super SMA Tingkat Gamer. Itu membuatnya geram. Bisa-bisanya mereka berpikir mereka sejajar dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Tidak sama sekali.

 _Komaeda Nagito selalu diperlakukan dingin oleh teman-teman sekelasnya._

Mungkin karena dirinya yang selalu terbawa ketika ada yang berbicara tentang harapan, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu berlebihan dalam memuji bakat seseorang. Apapun alasannya, Komaeda selalu diperlakukan dingin oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Komaeda tidak bodoh. Tentu saja ia merasakan perlakuan teman-teman sekelasnya terhadap dirinya. Namun, ia hanya selalu tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Kenapa?

Karena Komaeda percaya.

Ia selalu percaya persepsinya terhadap harapan dan keputusasaan sama dengan keberuntungan dan kesialannya. Jika ia harus menanggung kesialan yaitu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman-temannya, ia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan yang sebanding. Dengan kata lain, jika ia menerima keputusasaan yang besar karena diperlakukan dingin oleh teman-temannya, ia juga akan mendapatkan harapan yang besar.

Itu yang sebagian besar Komaeda rasakan.

Sebagian kecilnya, tentu ia merasa sedih. Sedih karena tidak ada yang mau menganggapnya teman. Sedih karena tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Padahal Komaeda sendiri selalu peduli kepada teman-temannya, bahkan kejadian pengeboman aula itu dilakukannya agar ujian dibatalkan karena kelasnya sedang ikut berduka karena insiden yang menimpa Super SMA Tingkat Fotografer dan Super SMA Tingkat Yakuza. Mereka tidak akan bisa melaksanakan ujian dengan keadaan terbaiknya.

Jika ada yang mengatakan Komaeda melakukan itu hanya karena ia terobsesi dan peduli dengan orang-orang berbakat, memang benar. Memang benar jika Komaeda melakukan itu hanya karena ia melihat bakat yang bersinar dari mereka. Tapi pasti juga ada keinginan murni untuk membantu teman-temannya, sekecil apapun itu.

 _Komaeda Nagito akan mengorbankan apapun demi bakat dan harapan._

Tepat seperti apa yang akan Komaeda lakukan sekarang. Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk harapan. Meskipun sekaligus mengorbankan teman-temannya juga. Tidak. Mereka bukanlah temannya. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang pernah rusak dan kehilangan harapan. Komaeda tidak peduli apakah mereka sudah berubah atau belum.

 _Sekali putus asa, akan tetap putus asa._

Komaeda memandangi pisau di genggaman tangannya cukup lama. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dimulai. Ia akan membuat kasus yang akan memberitahu mereka semua siapa si pengkhianat yang disebut-sebut olehnya. Kasus dengan dirinya sebagai korban.

Ia melanglang kembali ke masa-masa ketika ia bersekolah di SMA Kibougamine dan insiden setelahnya. Insiden Keputusasaan yang Paling Buruk dalam Sejarah Manusia. Insiden yang dipicu oleh dirinya dan teman-temannya sendiri. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesialan untuk orang lain dapat mengingat memori seperti itu, tapi Komaeda menganggapnya keberuntungan. Ia samar-samar mengingat kembali memorinya, membuatnya mengetahui kebenaran yang pahit lebih dulu dari yang lain.

Membuatnya harus melakukan ini.

Sebenarnya, pernah beberapa kali Komaeda menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi korban dan membantu dalam proses pembunuhannya. Namun, teman-temannya tidak ada yang berani mendekati dirinya setelah sidang kelas pertama. Bahkan, tidak ada yang mau membunuhnya, takut jika kesialan Komaeda akan menimpa mereka setelahnya.

Ia putar musik menyeramkan di mp3 player miliknya untuk menyembunyikan suara teriakannya nanti bersama ributnya suara api dan kepanikan teman-temannya. Sungguh rencana yang sangat berbelit-belit, tapi Komaeda harus melakukannya. _Demi harapan._

Bagi Komaeda, nyawanya tidaklah berarti sama sekali jika untuk harapan. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya pemuda biasa dengan bakat konyol yang derajatnya sama seperti sampah, tapi masih lebih tinggi daripada _mereka_.

Namun, apakah teman-temannya juga berpikiran yang sama?

 _ **Thunk!**_

"Hah? Kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?"

Komaeda melirik pintu gudang yang ia halangi dengan panel-panel Monokuma di belakangnya sedikit terbuka dengan panik. Bagaimana bisa mereka sampai disini lebih cepat dari perhitungannya? Seharusnya mereka masih ada di Pabrik Monokuma dan menonton video yang ia tinggalkan disana.

"Oi, Komaeda! Apa kau ada di dalam?"

 _ **THUNK!**_

Pintunya didorong―atau lebih tepatnya ditendang―dengan keras dari luar, membuat panel-panel Monokuma itu terdorong ke depan dan membuat panel-panel lainnya terjatuh seperti efek domino. Di panel paling akhir dekat tirai yang menutupi sisi ruangan lain terdapat sebuah pemantik yang telah dinyalakan. Jika panel paling akhir mendorong pemantik itu, apinya akan membakar tirai dan sekitarnya―

"Whoa, api!" terdengar suara Hinata dari luar. "Nanami, cepat ambil pemadam api di ruangan kecil di pabrik! Aku juga akan meminta bantuan yang lainnya!"

 _Hinata-_ kun _dan Nanami-_ san _… ya?_

Komaeda yang tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali yang ia pasang sendiri tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Mulutnya pun sudah ia tutup dengan selotip agar ia tidak berteriak ketika menyakiti dirinya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pisau melepaskan genggamannya dengan pasrah. Hanya melenceng sedikit dari rencananya. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula akhirnya akan sama saja. Toh, Komaeda sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupnya yang tidak berguna itu.

Namun, salah satu anggota geraknya sepertinya berpikiran lain. Tangan kirinya yang memegang ujung tali tombak yang menggantung tepat di atas tubuh Komaeda bergetar hebat. Apa ini? Apa ia takut? Takut akan mengorbankan dirinya demi harapan? Komaeda?

"… Kenapa?" Nanami bertanya dengan nada bingung dan polosnya.

"Masih tanya kenapa? Lihat itu! Apinya membakar ruangan!"

"… Bukankah biasanya di ruangan-ruangan tempat menyimpan barang di pabrik selalu dilengkapi dengan alat penyiram jika terjadi kebakaran… seperti ini? Meskipun biasanya tidak langsung menyala…"

Ah. Komaeda melupakan sesuatu. Nanami yang selalu tenang dan tajam dalam setiap keadaan pasti menyadarinya. Lawan yang pantas untuk Komaeda. Yang selalu berhasil menghentikan pancingan Komaeda kepada yang lain di siding kelas. Yang selalu membantu Hinata dalam melawan setiap taktik Komaeda. Yang selalu mendapatkan dan memberikan petunjuk yang berarti, sama sepertinya. Yang berbeda hanyalah―

"Tapi… kita bisa gunakan ini untuk segera menyelamatkan Komaeda-kun…" ujar Nanami. "Aku sempat menemukannya di pabrik,"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo cepat."

Terdengar suara-suara decitan yang tidak bisa Komaeda jelaskan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka sedang membuat sesuatu untuk menghentikan api ini? Rasa penasaran Komaeda berhasil membuatnya menahan tangan kirinya yang hendak melepaskan genggamannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari sela-sela tirai yang menutupi sisi lainnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan beberapa garis kuning bergerak melewati api yang berkobar dengan hebatnya.

"KOMAEDAAA!"

Itu adalah Hinata dan Nanami yang memakai pakaian pemadam kebakaran. Bahan fiber aramid yang tahan panas membuat mereka dengan mudahnya menerobos api yang membara. Semua itu terjadi terlalu cepat. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Hinata dan Nanami berhasil mencapai balik tirai dan melihat keadaan Komaeda. Hinata segera menghampiri tubuh Komaeda, disusul dengan Nanami yang tenang namun air wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Komaeda?! Apa―siapa yang telah mengikatmu seperti ini?" Hinata mendekati Komaeda untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangan kanannya.

Situasi ini benar-benar melenceng dari rencananya. Dia tertangkap basah sebelum melakukan rencananya. Komaeda menghela napas dan menatap Hinata yang telah berhasil membuka ikatan di tangan kanannya dan mulai membuka selotipnya secara perlahan. Mungkin memang sudah tak sesuai rencananya, tapi Komaeda masih bisa melakukannya.

Ia melepaskan genggaman di tangan kirinya.

Komaeda memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu ajalnya tiba. Menunggu saat dimana tombak itu akan menusuk tubuhnya dengan keras. Menunggu saat yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Karena Nanami menahan tali tombak itu sambil menatapnya serius.

"… Komaeda- _kun_ ," Nanami mulai berbicara. "Dari pertama melihat keadaanmu sudah dapat ditebak apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Kau akan melepaskan tali itu, membuat tombak itu membunuhmu, dan membuat kami terlihat seperti pelakunya, bukan?"

"…" Komaeda terdiam walaupun selotip di mulutnya telah berhasil dilepas sepenuhnya. "… Tidak sepenuhnya tepat."

"Tidak sepenuhnya tepat?" Hinata menarik kerah jaket Komaeda. "Jadi kau _memang_ ingin membuat kami dituduh sebagai pelakunya?!"

"Justru itu yang tidak tepat." Komaeda berkata dengan datar. "Aku tidak akan mungkin mau membuat kalian para simbol harapan mati disini begitu saja. Karena aku menyukai kalian semua."

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?!"

"…"

"Komaeda, jawab Aku!"

"…"

Komaeda masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya tentang alasannya melakukan semua itu. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ada banyak faktor yang mendorongnya melakukan ini. Tapi sebenarnya, alasan yang paling utama bukanlah demi harapan. Alasan utamanya adalah―

 _ **Gyuut.**_

Nanami memeluk Komaeda dari belakang. Tali tombak yang ia pegang sebelumnya telah ia lilitkan pada tiang terdekat agar tombaknya tidak jatuh. Komaeda yang terkejut atas tindakan Nanami tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

"… Tidak apa-apa," Nanami mengelus kepala Komaeda dengan lembut. "Hm, hm… Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa… Kau tidak perlu menahan dan menutupi perasaanmu lagi… Kau tidak perlu takut lagi…"

Kata-kata yang Nanami ucapkan dengan nada lembutnya menyentuh hati Komaeda. Aneh, padahal biasanya ia tidak mudah dibujuk seperti ini. Namun, sekarang, ia ingin menuruti perkataan Nanami dan mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan jujur.

"Jika ingin mengeluarkan isi hatimu, keluarkan saja… kami akan mendengarmu," Nanami melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena kami… adalah temanmu,"

Disana. Disanalah titik dimana Komaeda tidak dapat membendung lagi perasaan dan air matanya. Butiran-butiran bening mulai muncul di ujung mata Komaeda. Isakan dan cegukan juga mulai muncul, menyusul air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Komaeda. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan mulutnya mulai membuka untuk mengeluarkan suara isakannya.

 _Komaeda Nagito untuk pertama kalinya menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan orang lain._

Ia menangis dengan keras tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun selain teriakan-teriakan yang merupakan perwujudan dari perasaannya yang sudah lama tertahan dan terpendam. Nanami tetap memeluk dan mengusap Komaeda dengan lembut dari belakang. Hinata yang hatinya mulai melunak juga membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat untuk Komaeda bersandar.

Alat penyiram yang akhirnya menyala memadamkan api yang berkobar, menambah efek dramatis dalam situasi itu. Sudah tidak jelas apa yang mengalir di wajah Komaeda, apakah air mata atau air dari alat penyiram.

Mereka berbasah kuyup bersama. Mereka tetap di samping Komaeda. Mereka tidak meninggalkannya dan tetap bersama.

Tangisan Komaeda semakin menjadi ketika ia memikirkan hal itu. Ternyata selama ini hanya perasaannya sendirilah yang merasakan semua itu. Perasaannya sendiri yang membuatnya buta. Memang ketika di SMA Kibougamine mereka bersikap dingin kepadanya, tapi sekarang mereka telah berubah. Jika saja Komaeda memperlakukan mereka dengan perasaannya yang baru, mereka mungkin tidak akan menjauhinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Komaeda- _kun_ … kau bukanlah sampah," Nanami kembali menenangkannya diringi isakannya. "Tolong jangan katakan dirimu sampah… kau adalah teman kami… yang berharga,"

"Ya, Komaeda. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu." Hinata juga ikut menenangkan Komaeda. Ia memang tidak ikut menangis tapi pundaknya bergetar dengan hebat. "Kami hanya kesal… dengan kelakuanmu, tentu saja… tapi, bukankah itu hal yang biasa terjadi di antara teman?"

Tangisan Komaeda mulai mereda dan hanya terisak-isak. Perasaannya masih belum bisa menanggapi fakta yang terungkap. Fakta bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berguna dan sampah. Fakta bahwa teman-temannya tidak berpikir yang sama dengannya. Fakta bahwa teman-temannya sebenarnya menyayanginya layaknya teman sekelas.

" _Maafkan Aku…"_

* * *

Owari, Kuzuryuu, Sonia, dan Souda baru menyadari bom yang terpasang di pabrik itu hanyalah bom semacam petasan. Mereka tidak langsung bergerak setelah melihat video Komaeda di laptop. Mereka masih menunggu Hinata dan Nanami yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Mereka berjanji jika ada yang menemukan sesuatu, mereka akan menyelidikinya bersama-sama.

Bukannya yang ditunggu yang datang, melainkan sebuah boneka beruang licik yang menyebalkan.

"Heeeeeii, apa yang kalian lakukan disini, bocah-bocah?" Monokuma bertanya, lalu melihat mesin berjalannya yang berhenti memproduksi boneka Monokuma. "Aaaaaaaaa! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan terhadap mesinku? Kenapa kalian menghentikan produksi bonekanya? Jika kalian begitu tidak menghormatiku, kucabik-cabik saja kalian!"

"Hah? Bukan kami yang melakukannya, boneka sialan." Kuzuryuu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Y… ya, mesin ini sudah berhenti ketika kami datang," Souda menimpali.

"Paling juga perbuatan si Komaeda," Owari melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Satu orang berbuat ulah, semua kena akibatnya!" Monokuma menunjukkan cakar di tangan kirinya. "Rasakan ini―!"

"Kyaaaaa!" Sonia menjerit ketika Monokuma hendak menerjangnya.

"Hentikan, Monokuma."

Monokuma menghentikan terjangannya dan berbalik. Di depan pintu pabrik terlihat Komaeda bersama Hinata dan Nanami di sampingnya. Tatapan mereka begitu tajam dan serius, mengarah kepada Monokuma.

"Hmm? Bukankah ini perpaduan yang jarang?" Monokuma menyeringai. "Hinata- _kun_ dengan Nanami- _san_ sudah biasa kulihat, tapi dengan Komaeda- _kun_? Bukankah kalian tidak menyukainya?"

"Hasutanmu sudah tidak berlaku lagi kepadaku, Monokuma." Komaeda berkata. "Dan bukankah sudah kubilang Aku sudah tidak berniat bekerja sama lagi denganmu?"

"…" Monokuma terdiam, lalu memasang wajah kecewa. "Kejamnya kau mengatakan seperti itu, Komaeda- _kun_. Kukira kau mendukungku untuk menciptakan keputusasaan terbesar… yang akan membuat harapan terbesar juga."

"Harapan… itu salah." Komaeda berkata dengan lirih. "Harapan yang selama ini kupuja ternyata salah. Itu bukanlah harapan sebenarnya."

Komaeda menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hinata dan Nanami tersenyum mantap dan mengangguk. Komaeda tersenyum dan kembali menghadap Monokuma.

"Harapanku yang sesungguhnya, terletak pada teman-temanku dan diriku sendiri." Komaeda berkata dengan mantap. "Pada kepercayaan teman-temanku terhadap diriku. Meskipun Aku selalu berbuat ulah, mereka tetap menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari mereka."

"Ha! Harapan? Kepercayaan? Salah satu dari mereka? Apa kau bercanda?" Monokuma tertawa mengejeknya. "Mereka selalu menatapmu dan memperlakukanmu dengan dingin! Apanya yang kepercayaan? Salah satu dari mereka? Kau itu berada di bawah mereka! Bukankah kau yang selalu berkata seperti itu?"

"… Itu perasaanku yang mengira mereka selalu berpikir seperti itu." jawab Komaeda. "Nyatanya, mereka selalu menganggapku sebagai teman. Kekesalan seperti itu… memang biasa dalam pertemanan."

"…"

Monokuma kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak bisa melawan harapan yang terpancar dari Komaeda. Harapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Harapan asli dan murni, bukan harapan yang selalu Komaeda puja tapi bahkan ia pun tidak tahu seperti apa harapan itu. Monokuma hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan keluar melewati Komaeda.

"Upupupupu…" Monokuma terkikik. "Sekarang kau benar-benar mirip _dia_."

"…" Komaeda hanya memandangi Monokuma tanpa membalas ucapaannya.

"Tapi, asal tahu saja, harapan selemah itu tidak akan mungkin bisa menang dari keputusasaan!" Monokuma menyeringai. "Silakan terus bermimpi bahwa harapan kalian akan menang melawan keputusasaanku!"

"Harapanku mungkin lemah…" Komaeda memegang pundak kedua teman di sampingnya. "Tapi jika kami menyatukan harapan, harapan kami akan membuatmu takluk, Monokuma!"

"… Coba saja."

Monokuma pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Keheningan sempat melanda dalam pabrik itu, sebelum Nanami tertawa pelan. Disusul dengan tawa Hinata dan Komaeda. Mereka tertawa bersama, membuat 4 orang di belakang mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mereka hanya terus tertawa dan mengajak 4 teman lainnya untuk ikut dengan mereka. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama. Cerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bisa ditunda dulu. Sekarang, mereka sedang saling menghibur satu sama lain dan menyatukan harapan untuk melawan Monokuma.

 _Komaeda Nagito sekarang mengetahui arti harapan dan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

 **\- Omake -**

"Bagaimana bisa?" Togami menatap layar yang menunjukkan apa yang terjadi di dalam simulasi dengan heran. "Menghentikan kasus pembunuhan dan membuat mereka bersatu seperti ini… apalagi ini si Super SMA Level Beruntung yang kemungkinan untuk dapat menghentikan rencananya nyaris tidak mungkin."

"Dan juga kemungkinan ia kembali pada keputusasaan cukup besar." Kirigiri menimpali. Ia melirik Alter Ego untuk meminta penjelasan.

"E-eh… Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti…" Tatapan Kirigiri membuat Alter Ego kikuk. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ia katakan,"

" _Ia_?" Togami mengulang perkataan Alter Ego.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, karena lensa kamera untukku melihat sedang diperbaiki… ia juga memberikan perintah hanya dengan tulisan…" Alter Ego menuturkan apa yang terjadi―dengan terbata-bata. " _Dan Aku juga tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun_ _tentangnya_ ,"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Alter Ego?" Kirigiri menatap Alter Ego dengan curiga.

"B… bukan apa-apa!" Alter Ego panik. Ia tidak diprogram untuk pandai berbohong.

Kirigiri terdiam sambil menatap layar yang cukup besar di hadapannya. Siapapun itu, dia bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan siap untuk mengambil tindakan. Seseorang itu pun tidak hanya memberi perintah kepada Nanami. Dengan harapan sebesar itu yang tercipta tadi, tidak mungkin hanya dari Nanami seorang. Seseorang itu juga pasti ikut ambil andil dalam membujuk Komaeda. Dia juga memerlukan keberuntungan yang besar jika ingin mengacaukan rencana Komaeda dan mempertahankan 6 orang yang selamat dalam permainan ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan _dia_?

Kirigiri berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kendali dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Ia berpapasan dengan Naegi yang berjalan menuju ruang kendali dengan membawa segelas cokelat panas. Mereka sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya. Kirigiri menatapnya cukup lama, membuat Naegi sedikit tersipu.

"K… Kirigiri- _san_?"

Kirigiri masih menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"… Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

 **\- Note -**

\- Nama judulnya diambil dari judul sajak buatan Michael Olajubu. Terinspirasi ketika author sadar bahwa judul episode 6 (dan ada kelanjutannya) itu diambil dari judul sajak John Donne. 'No Man is An Island' dan 'For Whom the Bells Tolls'. Silakan cari.

\- Temanya apa, jadinya gimana. Entahlah. Yah, yang penting ikut berpartisipasi di #SA16.

\- Kritik, saran, maupun hanya mengingatkan tentang typo(s) sangat ditunggu.


End file.
